


So Drunk

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: At a party Eddie Kaspbrak gets drunk. Luckily Richie is there to...er, look out for him.Oneshot/drabble





	So Drunk

How did Eddie Kaspbrak even get here? He didn't like parties. Like, at all. Honestly he would've rather been reading with Stan or just already asleep. But no, somehow Richie Tozier had managed to drag him to this place full of sweaty bodies and bad music. 

And the worst thing about all of this was that he couldn't even find Richie anymore. 

With a sigh, Eddie grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch. He'd just have to entertain himself the best he could. 

A little while later Richie was able to find him. He'd just been smoking some weed and playing a game of Cards Against Humanity, but halfway through he realized he should probably take a minute to just go and try to find his Eds. He found him on the couch with his eyes closed, leaning back against the cushions, with a red solo cup clutched in his hand. 

"Hey Eds," Richie mumbled, and prodded his shoulder. Eddie opened an eye. 

"Urgh... Richie, my head hurts..." Richie paused protectively; had someone drugged him?! "I'm like, so drunk right now..." he chuckled a little.

Richie raised an eyebrow and grabbed his cup, before smelling it and taking a sip. 

...

"Eddie what the fuck. This is apple juice."

Eddie 'sobered' up then. "I hate my life."

"Tell me about it."


End file.
